Children of the Damned
by TheHatMan98
Summary: With the defeat of Eggman the Freedom Fighters and New Mobotropilis look forward to rebuild what was lost in the war, but they will all find it will be more difficult than first thought. Authors Note: My first Sonic fanfic hope it goes well. Some what AU-ish I think I'll let you decide. Will contain OCs'. possible SonSal/Sonally. Please Review
1. Chapter 1

Shouts and cries of jubilation echoed th roughout the city of New Mobotropilis, a s the news quickly rippled around that t he war was finally at an end. Eggman had been defeated and captured by the Fr eed om Fighters. Finally, after years an d ye ars of bloodshed and sacrifice peac e was at hand and people could look towa rd th e future, to rebuild what was lost . But all was not as it seemed, although Eggma n had been defeated and his empir e shatt ered the task of who was to lead the reb uilding was not clear and some of the mo re politically radical of the Mobians be gan planning their chance to rise and se ize control.

But this not very important at this time in our story. This story begins with th e Freedom Fighters in their HQ. "I can' t believe it!" said Tails "We finally di d it! We finally beat him!" "Cool it, Li l Bro" Sonic said relaxing on the sofa, " Ya say that as if you thought we never w ould. Now we can concentrate on the i mpo rtant stuff" "Like what, Sonic?" sai d Sa lly removing Sonics legs from the f ar en d of the sofa and sitting on it "L ike ea tin' chilly dogs ,Sal!" said Soni c jumpi ng off the sofa, his voice full of enthu siasm.

Sally merely rolled her eyes looking, co mpletely unimpressed by Sonic's actions and looking somewhat absentminded. Bunn y turned to Sally "What's the matter, Sa l ly-girl?" Sally sighed and looked at h er friends she saw them all looking at h er with curious and worried expressions on their faces. "Nothing... it's just... " "Just what, Sal?" said Sonic watching he r worriedly. Sally merely sighed agai n a nd said "What happens to Eggman?" ev eryo ne looked shocked. None of them had took the time to even consider this. "I ... I guess he'll get some kind of trial ?" sa id Sonic a puzzled look perplexed his fa ce more than the others. After al l it af fected Sonic more than anyone, i t was he who had successfully beaten Egg man time and time again, he who had beco me an ob session of Eggman to destroy, a nd he who had almost single-handedly def eated and captured Eggman.

Sonic quickly shrugged this off before a nyone had time to pick up on it "Ahh, b est not dwell on it, Sal. C'mon we shoul d all be out celebrating!" he said happi l y "Yeah! Let's go!" said Tails rising fr om his chair and walking toward the d oor . "I'm afraid you cannot Tails" said Nic ole materializing in the middle of the r oom "The King has requested to see you a ll now." "Why does he want to see us, Ni cole?" said Tails curiosity twin kling in his eyes "Now why would I want to spoil the surprise, Tails." Tails jus t looked severely disgruntled by the lac k of inf ormation. Nicole picked up on t his and h er ears dropped slightly, "But I will te ll you that it's about everyo ne's reward s." Tails looked up excitedl y "Rewards?! " Nicole nodded merrily "Wh at kinda rewa rd, Nicole?" said Bunny fr owning Nicole shrugged "Elias didn't say too much abou t, just that he wants to talk to you and the council. Now." Tails looked at Sonic. He shrugged and simply filed out of t he door, the others in t ow, toward Castle Acorn.


	2. Chapter 2

"Now, I'm glad you could all make it so quickly as we need to discuss a number of important issues." stated Elias Acorn from his seat at the top of the council table. No one in the room of Freedom Fighters, council members or royal family members said a word all eyes were either on him or listening to the sounds of celebration and partying being done out side of the castle. "Now if anyone would like to bring forward an issue that needs to be addressed you may do so now." he said looking keenly around the room. "I have one!" said Sir Charles from the far end of the table.

All eyes in the room looked towards Charles quizzically rare was it he would bring up issues to the council it was more his style to come up with compromise for the council "I think now that ol' Robonicks gone now might be time for council elections." a small ripple of murmurs rippled throughout the room, "And why is that!" snapped Councillor Hamlin almost offended by the idea "Because people have died to provide us the rights we now enjoy, including the right to vote. We should honour their sacrifice by exercising that right." this seemed to satisfy Hamlin and many others were shocked by what he had said.

It seemed so unlike Charles to say something like this. "Well said, Sir Charles. We will respect the loss of those who died for our freedom. We will begin planning for elections as soon as possible." spoke the King smiling at Sir Charles "Now if there's nothing else we shall continue." The rest of the meeting was just boring and mundane talk of what was to become of the area, like the Great Forest, which had been devastated in the war Eggman and the council occasionally consulted the Freedom Fighters or Royal Family. As a result of this slowly the freedom fighters each gradually and independently dozed off in their chairs.

* * *

"Sonic! Sonic! Wake Up!" said Sally hurriedly, nudging the hedgehogs shoulder to rouse him from his sleep "Hmm what... what is it, Sal?" grunted Sonic clearly annoyed that he had been taken from such a comfortable state of slumber "The meetings over." she said, an irritated tone in her voice. Sonic yawned "Oh that quick huh. Hmm shorter than I thought it would be." he got up and stretched his back "It lasted for 5 hours and you slept through just about all of it you idiot." said Sally sounding even more irritated by his comment. "Oh... w-well they should try making these meetings more exciting." said Sonic firmly.

Sally just rolled her eyes and walked out the chamber Sonic hot on her heels "So what about the reward thingies then?" Sonic asked curiously walking behind Sally "Well Elias said there's going to be a big banquette in 2 weeks time week. Apparently there are hundreds of people who are getting the rewards they are coming from all over Mobius and at the same meeting the election results will be in since the council spent half an hour discussing the elections." said Sally as-a-matter-of-factly. Sonic continued to walk through the castle "Hmph I wonder what the reward is. Probably some shiny medal or something." Sally just shrugged "Good Night, Sonic" she said walking up a set of stairs to her room "Night, Sal" Sonic replied letting himself out of the castle.

Sally didn't get much sleep that night. All she could was stare up at the ceiling of her room. She was to concerned about the fate of Eggman. When she asked the council they just merely said he'd get a trial in front of the council and they would decide his fate. Not that she felt concerned for him or anything it's just she knew that they, in all likeliness, would pick the death penalty and if they didn't they would most likely be pressured into it. But if they did wouldn't that make them no better than him, if not just as bad and after all it's not like he doesn't deserve it.

Eventually she gave up and rolled onto her side. Instead she began to wonder what kind of people (and why so many) would be coming for the banquette. To her knowledge the only people who had fought Eggman were the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix. And where would they all becoming from? After much pondering she began thinking that this could be a good chance for her to meet many new people and extend her knowledge. Suddenly without realising she gently fell to sleep.

After all Mobotropilis would be a buzz with activity the like with which it would never have seen before. Amongst the never ending parties and celebrations being held by Mobians was the arrival of thousands to the city be it long lost family members separated by the war finally reuniting or the arrival of foreign dignitaries bring their congratulation for the defeat of Eggman. Adding to this was the arrival of the heroes flocking to Mobius for their rewards for their were arriving by all sorts of means: plane, train, car, foot etc..

* * *

As the train shunted and trundled it's way toward Acorn Station in the heart of the Mobotropilis it's one inhabitants stirred from his slumber as the abandoned freight car at the rear of the convoy. He opened his left eye and looked out from the shadow cast by the Stetson covering the top of his head. He noticed little difference from when he left it to go to Dreamland apart from the fact there was a faint essence of sunlight covering everything other than himself. The Human rose from the 3 three wooden crates he had shifted to make a makeshift bed for his night long train ride. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and yawned loudly, took the hat off his head placing it on his rucksack and turned to face out of the wide whole made by the open doors of the freight car.

He was already in Mobotropilis? He thought he wouldn't be here for another couple of hours. He checked his watch on his left wrist, 7:30am. He sighed. Early, he didn't like being early, to him it was a sign of eagerness and it had been a long time since he had been either which is almost certainly why he didn't like them. Not that he didn't like lateness either he loathed that even more. There were only 3 times when he would arrive: when it suited him, when he was told or the one he usually did precisely when he means to.

He reached into his left trouser pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He pulled one of them out and put it into his mouth he put the carton back in his pocket and felt around for his lighter. Damn wasn't there, he reached into his breast pocket. Same result. He tutted and reach over to his black long traveling cloak, he always kept a box of matches in the inside pocket. he pulled one out of the box, struck it, lit the cigarette, placed the box of matches back and continued to gaze out at the city going by.

He had only been to New Mobotropilis once or twice in his life and it had been for a couple of days any way he felt slightly daunted by it this was the place he was now supposed to call home now after all. He then looked toward the sky, a dawned with shades of pink, yellow and scarlet as the sun began to peak over the eastern horizon. He wondered what life had in stalled for him now all he had done the past 10 years was fight even though only the past 2 had been fighting Eggman or what ever else had been a direct threat to the Kingdom or Republic of Acorn as it is apparently called now.

He felt the train car jolt as it went over an unlevelled piece of track. He turned his gaze toward the city and saw some explosions of violet, crimson and sapphire followed by pops, whistles and small bangs. He chuckled people celebrating no doubt they deserve to celebrate after all these people have suffered by the hands of the Eggman Empire in an unjust and uneven war, yet despite this they had still triumphed against evil.

He felt the train beginning to slow down he swung his body out of the car holding onto the inside of the car as to make sure he wouldn't fall out. He saw the train was entering the suburbs of the city and could just make out the silhouette of the station signifying the end of the line. Pulling himself back in to the car, brought the cigarette to his mouth, turned leaving it in his mouth, ran his hand through his almost jet black hair and brushed it back down again. He looked the his rucksack making sure everything and pulling out a hip flask and placing it on his make shift bed and then picked up his belt of many things examining it closely while he put it on and clipped in the hip flask on to the back of it.

After making sure the belt was firmly strapped to his waist he picked up the Stetson and placed on his head being sure to make it that it wouldn't fall off and picked up the cloak put his arms through its' sleeves and pulled the rest of it on his back and pushed the collar down so his head and neck could manoeuvre freely. Finally, he picked the oak and willow staff left prepped on the red steel wall of the freight car leaning on it as he pulled his rucksack on.

Eventually, the train pulled into Acorn Station he looked across the platform noticing that all the platforms were occupied by hundreds of Mobians all hugging and greeting each other this surprised him greatly he hadn't expected this many people to be here. Feeling the great iron engine shunt to a halt and hear it give a mighty whoosh of steam he hopped off the freight car and quickly limped off out of the station as quickly as he could as to avoid being stared at by the army of Mobians occupying the station.


End file.
